1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container closures and, more particularly, an improved closure for a beverage container.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Beverage containers that are portable usually require a lid that keeps the contents from spilling. Many lids are designed with orifices that enable a user to drink from the container. Some lids merely have an opening that allows the contents to escape in a controlled fashion. Other lids may provide discrete openings for straws, either with or without an orifice for drinking or sipping.
Some lids are provided with a sliding tab that can cover or reveal a drinking orifice. Others may include a rotatable sealing cover that is threaded so that when rotated to unseal the container, a liquid flow path is created. Yet other lids have openings with removable covers. Yet other lids must be removed in order to gain access to the contents.